The Art Of Romance
by deAth to Ko0Kie
Summary: **hiatus**He is one of, if not, the world’s most acclaimed pornography director and actor. He get’s everything he desires', from women to cars. But, what happens when Sesshomaru finally meets the first woman that he has to “Woo…” AU, SessKag, LemonLime,
1. What It All Comes Down To

Hola peoples! I'm back with a brand new story here that just can't get out of my head… Well it can, but it's too fun to not let go!… Right now I'm having major writer's block on all my stories… I just don't know what to do with them, so I came up with this little number to appease my lemon addicted mind, as well as everyone else's. Feedback, is very crucial for this story to progress so… If you guys have any situation our two favorite characters find themselves in, let me know . I'll even dedicate the chapter to whom I get my next idea from for this story! ((I'm doing research on this story too… -- not gonna be fun, looking up Japanese porn stars and directors…))

Also I would like to point out that I have no idea where this idea came from… It just sounded fun, and seriously I don't watch porn, but I like to read lemon's, and whatnot. This story is going to be a challenge for even myself… And if things go for the worse I'll hand this story over to a faithful reader/writer, who seems to have good ideas for the story, and can somewhat put the story in the right direction. Just writing this story makes me feel weird and dirty as it is… so yeah, enjoy. '

Summary: He is one of, if not, the world's most acclaimed pornography director and actor. He get's everything he desires', from women to cars. But, what happens when Sesshomaru finally meets the first woman that he has to "Woo…"

Varied Third and First person perspectives

Alternate Universe

Romance, 'Somewhat' Humor, Dark, and a little Different

Rating: M ((FF)), NC-17 ((SS))

"lalala" - Speaking

'_lalala_' - Thoughts

--- - Scene Change

----------

Chapter 1

What It All Comes Down To

----------

"Cut!"

As precedes a typical day in the life of none other than Sesshomaru Taisho, the most acclaimed pornography director and actor. A man who could get any female he so desired. A man who's life revolves around sex, money, and beautiful women. Even as a child Sesshomaru had it all, except the thing he wanted most, well, person to be more exact.

Kagome Higurashi, the supposed, "Typical girl next door." Or so Sesshomaru thought. As innocent as she was, he never saw her as one to be stupid or naïve. How wrong he was. She was intelligent, he'd give her that, but her common sense lacked greatly. She never spared him, of all people, a glance, no matter what he did. It was always his worthless little brother which she so adored. Inuyasha this, Inuyasha that! She never even gave him, Sesshomaru, the light of day! However, they would occasionally talk with on another, but she would always run back to his brother. Pity.

Not but two years after she and Inuyasha began dating, he broke her. Yes he broke up with her, for a woman less then appealing in any sense, but he literally broke her. She sulked for days on end, starving herself, not speaking to anyone, she was a complete wreck. That had to be the first time in Sesshomaru's life that he felt pure blood lust towards he younger brother. It also had to be the first time Kagome had ever come to him for comfort, well, on the first day it happened. He was overjoyed, as well as somewhat confused, an uncommon thing, mind you. That she of all people came to him for comfort, a rare occurrence indeed.

However, not one to comfort, he was at a loss. He, Sesshomaru, knew not what to do. So, Sesshomaru, being only Sesshomaru did the only thing he knew, he kissed her. Not passionately, as he longed to do, but softly, almost caress like, and nothing more. Needless to say that had been the first time Sesshomaru had ever been slapped.

---

Pants and muffled moans could be heard throughout the studio. Sesshomaru was working in a new film directed by one of his good friends, Masaru Konuma. Being what he is, Sesshomaru knew Masaru in his early days, when he was just starting out. They've become good friends and have even produced some of each other's film's. He was one of the only people Sesshomaru trusted, and able to work well with.

Right now, Sesshomaru was in Konuma's newest film, "_The Sadistic Reaper_." The basic out look of the film was about a man who had a fetish for torturing beautiful woman until they died of both great pleasure and pain. Sesshomaru was in the final scene working with one of his favorite AV actresses, Bunko Kanazawa. A beautiful woman, with outstanding talent, in his own opinion, as well as many others.

The final scene was placed in a dungeon, with torture devises of course. It was dark, and had a foreboding feeling about it. The perfect place for the _Reaper_. Bunko at the moment was chained up to the wall, her wrists chained together, and her legs chained in a spread eagle like fashion. Currently Sesshomaru, probing her with devices of unmentionable uses. She was screaming in both pleasure and pain as blood flowed from her body. Sesshomaru held his usual stoic façade, as he went about torturing her, until he snapped.

"CUT!"

Sesshomaru couldn't take it. He enjoyed working in this film yes, but, this just wasn't him. He couldn't put his mind into focus. '_Kagome. She's coming back today._' And true enough she was. She had been in America for five years, and he hadn't heard or seen hide nor hair of her since the day, no matter how much he hates to admit it, she slapped him. He had heard from her mother that she was coming back, and he had requested to pick her up from the airport; her mother had said yes, knowing how Sesshomaru felt towards her daughter.

Sesshomaru walked out of the studio to his dressing room, followed closely behind by Masaru.

---

Kagome sat in first class, wondering how in the world her ticket had been upgraded. She didn't complain though, it was much better than coach, and much quieter. Quiet, something she needed at the moment. She was coming home, after five years, with no intentional communication to her family and friends, except for two days ago when she said she'd be returning, changed and ready for the worst.

"We will be landing at Tokyo International shortly, please fasten your seatbelts." Came the crackled voice of the pilot through the intercom.

Kagome sighed. It was now or never, she'd have to face everyone about her abrupt departure to America. She wasn't about to explain the truth, she be way to embarrassed. '_Sesshomaru would be ecstatic. If that's something he could even feel. He's such a popsicle._' Sighing again, Kagome put her seatbelt on. If anyone ever knew she was beginning to have feelings for that prick, her life would be over.

It all happened when he first kissed her. She didn't know what to think of it. Even if it was gentle and soft, it held so much raw passion without meaning to. She was scared of it. Her mind was fuddled and overwhelmed, her only coherent thought was to get away. So she ended up slapping him and never talking to him again. She felt horrible.

So while she was back home she was going to avoid him at all costs. Even if she made a fool of herself in the process. With her mind set, she closed her eyes, as the plane began to descend.

---

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with you, we were almost finished, just ten more minutes, and you could have left. What happened back there?" Masaru said between gasps when he finally caught up to Sesshomaru. His old age was getting to him.

Sesshomaru groaned, he did not need this. Kagome was coming back and he wanted to get to the airport as quickly as possible. Taking in a deep breath Sesshomaru turned to Masaru.

"A friend of mine, who I have not seen in five years is coming back today. More than anything, I will put her before all else. The film can wait, seeing as I have to go pick her up in about three minutes. We will discuss this another time, so if you'll excuse me, I have to leave."

Sesshomaru walked past Masaru with an air of confidence and defiance. Making his way past underlings and out of the building to his silver Ferrari F430, his most prized car of his collection, only driven on special occasions, and this called for it.

With another deep breath, Sesshomaru revved the engine, and took off to Tokyo International.

---

Kagome stepped off the plane into the airport. She was both happy and nervous to be home. Happy because she would be able to see her family and friends again. Nervous because she didn't know what to tell them, and that she might run into Sesshomaru, although, 'might' did not seem to be the best word to use, there was a definite chance… No, a hundred percent chance at seeing him, and that is what she dreaded the most.

Heading to baggage claim, Kagome was going through all the excuses she could come up with just to not be in his presence. She could always say she had AIDS, but knowing him, he'd either kill the person who 'supposedly' gave it to her, and then find a cure within a week. Completely avoiding him was out of the question, he would find ways to be near her at all times. She couldn't just flat out ignore him, that would be to difficult, even by her standards. The only thing she could do was outright tell him off and never talk to her again, but, he's too persistent.

With a sigh Kagome grabbed her luggage and headed for the exit. '_Maybe mama would know what to do._' Kagome almost laughed. No one could save her from Sesshomaru. But if he wanted her, he was going to have to work hard. Maybe, as long as she didn't break down in the middle of it all. With an air of confidence she walked out of the airport only to lose it all at the sight before her.

There stood Sesshomaru, in nothing but a pair of black slacks, black loafers, a white button down dress shirt, and the silver locket she had given him for his birthday. His long silver hair was tied at the nape of his neck, and his shirt had three buttons left open for the whole world to see part of his perfect, porcelain chest. He was leaning against the most amazing car she had ever seen. But what irked her the most was the plain as day smirk on his face as she stood there gaping at him.

"Damn it!" This was going to be harder then she thought.

----------

TBC…

Well there's chapter one for you. It wasn't as difficult as I thought… sorta. Please review, and tell what should happen next chapter… And never fear, yes there will be a lemon next chapter… Well, most likely a lime, it's going to be chapter two for crying out load, I still have to develop the story people… Anyway, I hoped you liked it and can't wait to hear what you have to say, later. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Just Kill Me Now

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They make all warm inside… But enough of that! It's time to get down to business. As you know, this story is a wee bit different then the others ((Fluffy being a porn actor/director and all… I mean who will ever think up something… Never mind, it's probably been thought of many times… … Heh-heh… But never put into story form, but now it is and everyone can be happy! Yay!)). Ahem, I would like to thank everyone once again for their reviews in both SS and FF… I would also like to tell you that I'm back in school and updates are going to be a little hard to handle in the first couple of weeks, but bear with me! I will need all the support you can give! Anyway, you all know the basics, now on with the story!

"lalala" - Talking

'_lalala_' - Thinking

--- - Scene Change

----------

Chapter 2

Just Kill Me Now

----------

Kagome stood rigid and unmoving as she glared at Sesshomaru. '_So much for avoiding him, it seems he's already found me._' Of all the people she had to see first when see came home, it just had to be him. Indignantly, Kagome stuck her nose in the air and headed for the nearest taxi. Like hell she would ride with him.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. She was ignoring him. Him! She wouldn't dare… Would she? She had ignored him for the past five years, what made him think she would stop now. With a grunt, Sesshomaru pushed away from his car and rushed towards Kagome. He was certain about one thing, she acknowledged his presence. Making it even better with her mouth agape. He could have swore she drooled a little, or maybe it was tears of joy. What was wrong with him?! Mentally shaking his head, he made a grab for her left arm, successfully stopping her in her tracks.

"Kagome!"

At her name, Kagome whirled around, almost breaking Sesshomaru's nose in the process. '_So close!_' With a yank, Kagome released her arm from Sesshomaru's grasp. She almost felt sorry when she saw the look in his eyes, keyword: almost. He was staring at her with guilt and sadness etched across his eyes, something she didn't even think possible. Kagome closed her eyes, and with a heavy sigh opened them. Looking at Sesshomaru she spoke, "Look, I'm sorry, if I ever did anything, to make you… Well, sad, I guess. It just you were the last person on my mind that I wanted to see and…"

Wrong choice of words on Kagome's behalf. Last person? Last person! How dare she say such things! He should always be the first thing she thinks about, even if it did not relate to him in least. Sesshomaru let loose a low feral growl. Luckily Kagome didn't hear it. She would most likely get angry with him, if she knew he was growling at her. Sesshomaru almost sighed in defeat. He would never lose this game however. He would win, whilst keeping a calm composure throughout the entire thing… But what would she do if she found out what he did. He was aware no one in her family knew what he did, he had made certain it never leaked to them, but what if it did. He wouldn't think about it.

For Kagome's sake if nothing else, he would have to keep a low profile whilst in the presence of her and her family and friends.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, wondering how he knew she was here in the first place, a feral look crossed her features. '_Mother…_' Turning her scathing look to Sesshomaru, she noted that he was regarding her indifferently. Once again she closed her eyes, nodding once, she looked back up at Sesshomaru, saying, quite hotly, "I suppose you're here to take me home, right? Well we best get going, the faster we go the better." '_So I can lock you out of my house and my life._' Faking a smile she grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and drug him to his car.

---

The atmosphere, needless to say, was on both parts, awkward and tense. Yet somehow it was also one-sided. Sesshomaru had a content feeling in his chest, as well as a worried one. Kagome on the other hand was seething internally with a happy-go-lucky exterior.

Sesshomaru side glanced at Kagome as he drove. He wondered if she would approve of where he was taking her, before her welcome back surprise party of course. It was only four in the afternoon now, and Kagome was not to arrive at her house until seven, as directed by her mother. It is a wonder where Kagome gets her ferocity.

He had selected a place not far from his own home, should it rain, as of what his nose was telling him. '_It seems the weatherman doesn't need a hatchet thrown at his skull this time also._' Sesshomaru smirked, glancing once again in the direction of his prize. She was wearing a white blouse, he would let her get thoroughly soaked , before getting her to shelter. It deemed only necessary, for what he had in store anyway.

Kagome was seething, frustrated, and uncomfortable, all at the same time. She hated this, being in such close proximity with the male that she so despised at this very point in time was not helping matters either.

God how she needed some comfort food right now. Some Oreos would lighten the mood significantly, well they at least should. She was going nuts! She must've forgotten how long it takes to get her mothers house. She could've sworn it was left after leaving the airport, not right.

'_Shows how long I've been away from home._' She took a glance at Sesshomaru. He hadn't changed a bit since she last saw him. Must be all thinks to his demon heritage she thought grimly as she opted to look out the window instead. A look of shock gradually made it's way to her features as she took in her surroundings. She was right on the assumption of which way her house was, for she was clearly on the other side of Tokyo. Scowling she turned her full attention on Sesshomaru.

"Where the hell are we!"

Sesshomaru ignored her as he parked his car and looked at Kagome. Smirking again, he opened his door and got out. Silently making his way around the car to the passenger door, and opening it. Kagome didn't move. Looking at her Sesshomaru said, "We are at Tonogayato Teien park. Would you have preferred Mukojima Hyakka-en park instead, both are beautiful in my tastes, but forestry suits me more than a never ending flower garden. As much I prefer seclusion, I would have gladly taken you wherever."

Kagome just sat there, looking contemplative before stating, "My mother has a surprise party for my return home doesn't she." Even though she knew she was right, Sesshomaru never gave a hint, as he sidestepped to let her out of the car. Hesitant at first Kagome made her way out of the car, brushing her clothes down as she did so, an unusual habit she did not know where she picked up. Sighing she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Lead the way Fluff-ball."

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened. '_Fluff-ball?!_' Two could play this game, and never one to lose Sesshomaru held a straight face as he said, "Children first." Noting triumphantly as Kagome fumed, stomping away from him. He was sure to have some fun, and maybe some pent up sexual frustration he always seemed to have whenever Kagome was around. With a smirk Sesshomaru locked his car and followed, never once taking his eyes off the swell of rump in front of him, and with each sway of Kagome's hips, his frustration grew.

---

"Sesshomaru we've been walking for hours in this place and all I see are trees and grass! I'm tired and my feet hurt, I want to go home now!"

Glancing up at Kagome's head as she turned to face him, he stopped, maybe now was the time he let loose a little. For as of right now, he was painstakingly hard, and the two undone buttons on Kagome's blouse wasn't helping his predicament in the slightest. His beast was coming undone himself as he glanced down at the valley placed before him.

Predator began to stalk its prey, one might say.

Kagome gave an 'eep' as she was shoved against one of the many trees behind her. Then she gasped as Sesshomaru began to nip and lick at her neck, she was also aware of something probing her in her stomach, and she was certainly aware that it wasn't a stick.

Sesshomaru, raked his hands up and down Kagome's body, all the while kissing his way up her neck. This time, however, it was not her he envisioned on a fellow actress, but the real thing. With a smirk, he met her lips, this time however, with all the passion he could give, whilst grinding his hips into her own, eliciting a gasp from Kagome, and seeing it as an opportunity, he took it with all that he had. With a groan Sesshomaru tasted everything that was her. Not caring that she wasn't responding, the rain was approaching fast, and that was all that he wanted right now.

Kagome needless to say, was freaking out. Something like this had never happened to her before, and for some reason she enjoyed it. '_Wait, what?! No, no, no, no, no! Bad Kagome! Bad! Get control over the situation, don't let him do this… But it feels so, exhilarating. No! This is not happening. It can't be real, right?_' Kagome's train of thought however was interrupted by a loud cracking, making both her and Sesshomaru jump, then it started to pour. Effectively soaking both her and Sesshomaru even with the slight protection of the tree tops.

Sudden realization hit her full force as she pushed Sesshomaru away from her. Pointing a shaky finger at him, she ground out, "You! You planned this from the beginning didn't you! You knew it was going to… rain…"

Kagome's little tirade fell short as she noticed the direction of Sesshomaru's eyes and plain as day smirk on his face.

"PERVERT!" She would never wear white with a practically see-through bra. Even if it was hot outside.

----------

TBC…

Well there's chapter 2. As promised I put a little lime in it… Though it seems a little more citrus-y to me, eh whatever. Chapter three should be coming along shortly the ideas are flowing. I'm thinking chapter five or four should have a full-blown out lemon, three still seems a little to early for it for me. And with the relationship now, I don't see it happening anytime soon. Tell me what you think, and how chapter three should go, I could always have more ideas than my own, it'll be really helpful! Till next time my daithful readers, REVIEW!!!


	3. Surprise!

YAY!!! I feel loved! I'm getting so many reviews for this story! It's insane! But it makes me super happy knowing how much people love this story, I remember when I first posted this on FF, and I went to check my mail like a couple hours after and I had like 20 emails either for reviews or my story being favorite-d! I'm all uber happy and I feel special! Thank you all so much! Arigato gozaimasu minna-san!!!

Ya know, with the summary of the story and all, I had a hard time picking a title. About thirty minutes after I started to write, I was all "The Art Of Romance." It was catchy and I thought it fit perfectly. I mean, if I read the title to the story and it didn't have a summary, I would be all like, "Hm, this sounds interesting, I think I'll read it." Or something along those lines. I just thought it was a cool title, and I thought you all should know.

Well, as I say, on with the story!

"lalala" - Speaking

"_lalala_" - Thinking

--- - Scene Change

----------

Chapter 3

Surprise!

----------

'_That pompous, egotistical, perverted, persistent son of a bitch! I can't believe him! Of all the… Argh! If he wants to play, then he better be ready for war!_'

Kagome was seething. Needless to say she opted to sit as close to the door as possible, seeing as Sesshomaru's car only had two seats. Not only was she royally pissed, Sesshomaru had to make matters worse with that damn accomplished grin on his, 'oh so perfect' face. '_Damn him! When did he have to turn into such a pervert! He was never like this before I left! Why is he so different now?_'

Kagome's rage eased somewhat as she thought about this. '_When did he change?_' Ran through her mind over and over. Taking on a contemplative look, she relaxed somewhat and fully sat in her seat, Sesshomaru's presence completely forgotten.

'_He was always so… Quiet. Never one to express himself. When did he change? It's like he's found a meaning in life. Like he's become something more than what he used to be. Sesshomaru, what happened to the old you?_'

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes. She noted his well defined jaw line, the way it gave him a masculine look, yet somewhat feminine. The way his eyes slanted at just the right angle, as if they were forever narrowed and indifferent. Yet she saw so much emotion in them now, then when there was none there at all. Or was it that she just never saw it. She looked at his lips then. Those bloody, goddamned lips. The way the felt…

Kagome's face slowly grew from a slight pink, to a deep magenta, to a ripe tomato, and to what could be defined as the deepest, darkest shade of scarlet known to man. Quickly, anger once again rose into her, and she scouted closer to the window, much more than she had before. Cursing when she noticed that the windows seemed to be locked.

---

They pulled up along the curb of Kagome's family shrine after about 20 minutes of what Kagome dubbed 'Kagome's evil thoughts that her mind made her think.' Which even she got confused by when she thought about it. As they both made their way out of Sesshomaru's car and up the shrine steps, Kagome began to feel a tension so thick, nothing could penetrate it. Glancing toward Sesshomaru she almost 'eeped.' The scathing look that he held was far from frightening.

'_That whelp dare show himself here. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate his presence. He will leave immediately or face an untimely death._' Sesshomaru was beyond furious. That ingrate that he calls a brother dares to show himself to _his_ Kagome after what he did. Surely he wishes for death, if not by him, then by the woman beside him. Sesshomaru would have to stay by Kagome throughout the entire party, not that he wasn't going to in the first place.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Sesshomaru and Kagome made there way to the house located to their right. As they neared, Kagome was deciding whether to make a run for the door and lock Sesshomaru out, or attack him and then make a run for the door and lock him out. She realized both attempts would be futile, as Sesshomaru would surely have the upper hand in both speed and strength.

Sighing in defeat, Kagome just put on her famous 'life sucks and I don't give a shit' smile and opened the front door. Only to be attacked by forty or so people. Questioning how much more physical contact she would experience today, Kagome forced her way through the crowd in search of one person, and one person only.

Her mother.

---

"MOTHER!"

Kagome had finally managed to get everyone away from her, well mainly Sesshomaru scared everyone off. And thankfully the entire female population had taken refuge in her house at the moment and kept him at bay. She judged she had two minutes of peace before he got to her though. She needed to find her mother before that happened.

Heading to the kitchen, as was the sanctuary of her prestigious mother, Kagome sighed in relief for once. Only her mother was in the kitchen, as was a tantalizing array of food. Plopping down on a chair by the table she started to make herself a plate.

"That's for later dear. If you want something now you'll have to go in the living room. Though from your expression you need to talk to me."

Kagome's mother washed her hands off with a dish towel as she sat across from her daughter. Eyeing her speculatively as Kagome put her thoughts together. She new what she was going say before she even said it. She would give her answer and leave it at that. She had a homecoming party going on and she would not serve a cold dinner.

"Mom… Sesshomaru, well he's different. I mean, why did he pick me up and not you like you were supposed to. It's not that I, well I didn't and… This is harder than I thought."

Kagome looked at her mother as she gave a knowing smile.

"Kagome, he loves you. Much more than any one man could ever love you, or another woman for that matter. He wanted to be the first one to see you and you him when you arrived. He asked my permission to do so, and I gave it to him. Just give him a chance. Plus he's not bad to look at if I do say so myself, maybe it'd be possible to share."

"Mother!" Kagome was appalled at even the notion of what her mother said.

"Just be happy dear. That's all I want."

Kagome put her head in her hands. What was she going to do? She needed to get away. But her mother was right, all she needed was something to be happy about. What she wouldn't give for a husband and children, a family to call her own, that would make her happy. Very happy. But she be damned before she let Sesshomaru be that man, even if he was perfect, and caring, and sweet when he wanted to be.

'_No. no. no! Bad Kagome! We've already had this discussion. We will not think such things… But he does love me. No! Ignore it. If he loves you, make him beg._'

Kagome's thoughts were cut short by a low growl and female voices. Looking up she found herself being pulled into two strong arms and smothered into a very masculine chest. Squeals of fury and rage could be heard throughout the house, as well as a door slamming a multiple of times. Groaning, Kagome tried to push herself away from who she knowingly deemed _popsicle prick_.

---

Inuyasha sat on the couch in the living room eating some chips. He wanted to see Kagome and apologize for what he did. He had no idea the effect that a simple breakup caused her, and he wanted to make up for it by taking her out to dinner, hopefully tomorrow. He wanted to at least see her again. And keep her from Sesshomaru. He knew what he did and he be damned if Sesshomaru took Kagome without her knowing of his job.

Sure, it was a perk to have Sesshomaru as a porn star. He got to go to parties and meet some of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen; plus he was still waiting for that phone call from Maria Ozawa. He got a hard on just looking at her. Of course he would never tell that to anyone.

Inuyasha stopped mid-chip when a scent he knew all too well hit him. '_Kagome._' But before he could react to it another scent hit him as well, one that he should have been pissed off about if not for his thoughts of Kagome. Getting up he made his way to where the scent was strongest. Only to give off a warning growl in response.

There stood Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. Rage was the last thing that ran through his mind as red consumed his vision.

----------

TBC…

Gah!!! I'm running out of ideas people! That's why this ended so short. I wanted to make it long, I really did, but mind's all blah, and like just post the damn story already. But I think I ended the chapter well. I love posting cliffhangers, just not reading them… As what most of you are probably thinking right now. Please don't hurt me! Who would post chapter four up!

As for the lemon… I'm thinking chapter five, I just can't see it in chapter four, sorry. But I am thinking to end with a slight lime in four and make it escalate into a full blown out lemon in five. But most of you are probably going "Die!" right about now, urging me to hurry the lemon up. But if I do that people won't have anything to look forward to, so… yeah… PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Author's Note

Bear with me here!

All of my stories have been put on hold till I can get everything in order on my side. You may send in reviews and whatnot if you want.

Um, I am also taking up readers who wish to write their own chapters in any of my stories.

All you have to do is send it to me through email or myspace. (Whichever is preferable.)

I will read it and I will post it up giving credit where credit is due. This will only go on until I can start posting again.

I thank everyone who has kept reading and reviewing. And I realize how impatient everyone can be, but I thought this would be a fun thing to do until everything is in order again. So I you want to participate. Get cracking. Work those typing fingers out, and use that imagination of yours.

It doesn't have to follow the storyline whatsoever, just make up a missing piece in one of the characters life. Add a new character! I might even use it when I start posting again. Do whatever you want! Hey, you can even do a lemon for all I care! Spice things up and make it fun.

Sp please be patient until then. Thank you and sorry!


End file.
